


My First Prompt Answer, 8/19/2016

by TCD



Series: Tumblr Archives [1]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Could Have Been In The Show, Gen, Hostage Situations, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 04:32:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17073539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TCD/pseuds/TCD
Summary: The Prompt:He walks away, but sticks his head around the corner after a minute and says, “Oh, and torture… I probably should’ve mentioned the torture sooner, huh?





	My First Prompt Answer, 8/19/2016

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting my shorts from my tumblr due to their policies. First go-round.

He walks away, but sticks his head around the corner after a minute and says, “Oh, and torture…. I probably should have mentioned the torture sooner, huh?”

Tig looked to Happy. They were both tied to their chairs and had been suffering through his fuck’s monologue after they’d woken up. It was already embarrassing to have gotten figuratively caught with their pants down, and now they had to deal with this wannabe gangster. “He don’t know who he’s talking to, does he?”

Happy shook his head, giving their captor a hard stare, as he’d returned once they’d started talking again. Once Tig had started, really. “I mean. Really. You’re the Tacoma Killer, and I–” Tig looked up with his big blue eyes. “I think his face’ll look real pretty with my dick in the hole I’ll carve to skull fu–”

The man crossed with a snarl, raising his fist to slam into Tig. But he really was an amateur; first he’d left their legs unsecured, and second he got too close to Happy to take his anger out on Tig. Happy nailed him in the knee with one good slam, and used the momentum to drop himself backward. Tig couldn’t help but wince hearing the chicken bone pop of Hap’s thumb dislocating over the howls of their captor.

It had been by design, though. Tig watched as Happy pulled his hand out of the cuff, releasing himself from his chair. He almost felt sorry for the guy that had black bagged them, because obviously he was way over his head. Only almost though. Happy leapt up and slammed his fist into the stunned man’s face before shoving him over. “Hap, Hap, wait!” Tig tried to stop him but Hap jumped on his chest and yanked on the guy’s head, twisting until the snap and the man stilled. “Fucking A, man. Would have been nice to go back to TM with information.” Tig groused as Happy searched his pockets for the cuff keys. “So we don’t look like total idiots.”

Happy stood up, jingling the keys and dropping a cell phone into Tig’s lap. “So you don’t look like a total idiot.” Tig knew the grin that Happy had as he undid his brother’s bindings. “I got us out of here.”

He snickered as Tig stuffed the phone in his pocket. Let Clay figure out who this was. Their newest prospect was good with computers, maybe he could help with the phone. “Let’s boogie.” They might have a long walk ahead of them.


End file.
